Cacería de brujas
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Salem no llevaba un buen tiempo en esa época. Muchas mujeres eran juzgadas a diario por el delito de "brujería". Las mujeres podrían ser juzgadas por alguna diferencia clara frente a los demás. Universo Alterno. Este fic participa en el concurso de Halloween de la página de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"


_**Cacería de brujas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo único.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el concurso de Halloween de la página de facebook "LO que callamos los fanfickers"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aviso: Universo Alterno.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Cuando sale la luna creciente, a las cuatro o cinco de la tarde, presenta una luz brillante y alegre como la plata; en cambio, después de media noche es apagada, triste y siniestra. Es una verdadera luna de noche de brujas"_

 _-Guy De Maupassant_

La sangre brotó de su dedo debido al pinchazo con la aguja, se quejó y se chupó el dedo tratando de detener la pequeña hemorragia. Estaba más distraída que nunca ¿Y cómo no estarlo? La falla de esa mañana podría costarle la vida.

Se sobresaltó un poco con el llanto de la bebé, se levantó y se dirigió a donde la criatura. Cargó a la pequeña pelinegra tratando de calmarla, quizás la bebé sienta que todo va mal. Cuando logró calmarla la volvió a dejar en su cuna y se dirigió a la ventana.

Podía ver a la gente caminar de un lado a otro. Mujeres tanto jóvenes como adultas paseándose en sus vaporosos vestidos como si no pasase nada malo. Mujeres que en algún momento, por un pequeño error pueden ser juzgadas injustamente y llevarlas a la muerte.

Salem no llevaba un buen tiempo en esa época. Muchas mujeres eran juzgadas a diario por el delito de "brujería". Las mujeres podrían ser juzgadas por alguna diferencia clara frente a los demás.

Sakura apretó los ojos recordando a la última chica que habían quemado, el día anterior.

 _No podría ser mayor que ella, tendría unos 24 años. Tenía un rostro pálido y un cabello rojo fuego que resaltaba, esa había sido su perdición. Normalmente las mujeres llevaban el cabello recogido y tapado por un gorro de tela, nadie además de su familia y esposo lo veía._

 _Esa mañana Sakura llevaba a su pequeña hija al mercado cuando la vio, en una parte del gorro un mechón de su cabello había salido. Sin duda una de las mujeres que asistían a los cultos lo vio y le arrancó el gorro dejando libre su larga cabellera roja._

― _¡Bruja! ―gritó la mujer, mientras la joven miraba a todos lados asustada_

― _No es cierto―dijo, la mujer siguió gritando y luego se le unieron más voces, cuando la joven intentó escapar le obstruyeron el paso hasta que los guardias la agarraron. Ella siguió resistiendo mientras era llevada al centro del pueblo para ser juzgada. Sakura vio los ojos negros de la joven llenos de miedo, las lágrimas ya surcando su rostro._

 _Fue llevada al centro en donde le ataron las muñecas encima de su cabeza a un poste de madera el cual esperaba a su siguiente víctima. La gente se reunió alrededor de la joven pelirroja lanzándole insultos mientras ella aun afirmaba su inocencia._

― _¡Silencio! ―se escuchó, todos callaron, lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de la joven. Un soldado apareció y detrás el alcalde._

― _Se me ha informado de que se ha capturado una bruja― dijo el alcalde_

― _sí, señor―dijo la mujer que había delatado a la joven―mírele el cabello: es rojo ¡Eso quiere decir que fue poseída por las llamas del infierno! ―el resto de las personas gritaron en acuerdo, el alcalde se acercó a la joven y la observó_

― _tiene razón―dijo, el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de la joven se borró._

― _¡NO! ―gritó― ¡Se equivoca! ―el alcalde le hizo una señal al soldado que lo acompañaba y éste empezó a colocar madera alrededor de las piernas de la joven. El fuego no tardó en aparecer logrando hacerla gritar. Los gritos de dolor penetraban los oídos. El fuego no tardó en empezar a ser más fuerte mientras consumía el inflamable vestido de la joven y quemaba sus piernas. Llegó un momento donde los gritos se detuvieron y la cabeza de la joven cayó para adelante mientras el fuego seguía consumiéndola. Al parecer estaba muerta… Pero de un momento a otro volvió a levantar la cabeza dejando a todos sorprendidos. A Sakura le provocó escalofríos cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos antes negros, ahora eran rojos._

― _Han cometido una gran equivocación―dijo la joven en una voz escalofriante, luego soltó una risa aun más tenebrosa―Han logrado enfurecerme… ¡¿No saben quién soy?! ¡Yo soy la reina de las brujas! ―volvió a reír ― ¡Felicidades! ¡Por primera vez consiguen una verdadera bruja! ¡Pero su negligencia les costará! ¡En este momento maldigo este pueblo! ―Y simplemente su cuerpo se desintegró, se convirtió en cenizas cuando ni siquiera estaba quemado completamente."_

Sakura volvió a sobresaltarse cuando la bebé emitió un pequeño sonido, estaba nerviosa puesto que ella casi estaba en la misma situación. Desde que nació, su cabello ha sido de color rosa, era un color absolutamente nada común. Desde pequeña su madre le había ocultado a todo el mundo el color de su cabello. Solamente además de sus padres su esposo lo había visto, y éste la aceptaba. Pero esa mañana mientras había ido al arroyo a lavar unas cosas, su gorro había caído y se había visto un panorama de su cabello, ella alcanzó a esconderlo, pero dudaba si lo habían visto o no.

Unos golpes en su puerta la alertaron. Ella estaba sola ya que Sasuke había salido en la mañana a trabajar y aun no había vuelto. Los golpes en su puerta se volvieron más fuertes y no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando la rompieron y varias personas entraron.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―dijo Sakura mostrándose firme

―Señora Sakura Uchiha, usted está detenida por el delito de brujería―dijo un soldado―será juzgada en el centro del pueblo―Sakura palideció

―No… ―lágrimas inundaron sus hermosos ojos verdes―No es cierto, soy inocente―le colocaron los brazos detrás de la espalda― ¡Suélteme! ¡Soy inocente!

― ¡Llévensela!

― ¡NO! ¡Mi bebé! ―gritó Sakura mientras la sacaban a la fuerza de su casa―dejaran sola a mi niña…

―No se preocupe señora, su esposo no tardará en llegar y atender a su hija… ―No tardaron en llegar al centro y amarrarla a otro poste de madera. Sakura apretó los ojos recordando a cuantas mujeres habían matado de esa forma

― ¡Bruja! ―escuchó, apretó los dientes tratando de no gritar

― ¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! ¡Bruja!

― ¡NO SOY UNA BRUJA! ―gritó Sakura, sintió que su gorro fue arrebatado de su cabeza dejando libre su cabello rosa, los gritos de _"Bruja"_ aumentaron

― ¡Quémenla! ―dijeron sin preámbulos, Sakura apretó sus ojos tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Sintió el calor del fuego quemarle los tobillos y empezó a gritar del miedo, tenía miedo de morir y no ver crecer a su hija. Siguió gritando mientras sentía el fuego quemar el vestido. Sin embargo cuando ya se sentía desfallecer del dolor, éste se fue, ya no sintió dolor alguno sino un calor agradable. Sakura escuchó una risa tenebrosa, justamente la que había escuchado el día anterior. Abrió los ojos para ver un borrón rojo frente suyo.

―Ustedes nunca aprenden―dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza, ese día tenía un vestido largo de color negro, hizo un movimiento de manos y soltó las muñecas de Sakura―Acaban de darme otra razón para acabar con ustedes―hizo otro movimiento y el cuerpo de Sakura se convirtió en cenizas, la pelirroja dio una sonrisa depredadora― su fin será el 31 de octubre― y volvió a desaparecer provocando pánico entre la gente.

 _ **.**_

Sakura cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue el techo de piedra, luego sintió el olor a azufre.

― Karin, ha despertado―escuchó una voz, luego vio los ojos rojos enfrente suyo sobresaltándola.

―Buenas noches―dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Sakura soltó un grito y se sentó golpeándose la cabeza con la cabecera de la cama, escuchó una risita― ¡Ino! ¡Solo está asustada, no te rías!

―Lo siento―dijo la otra joven. Sakura la miró, la joven rubia aun intentaba contener la risa.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó con el ceño fruncido

―En nuestra guarida―dijo la pelirroja―creo que recuerdas que el pueblo intentó quemarte y te salvé la vida.

― ¿Eres en verdad una bruja?

―Estuviste hace unos días cuando intentaron quemarme ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? ―colocó los ojos en blanco

―sí… Espera ¿dijiste hace unos días? ¡Pero si fue ayer!

― ¿crees que las heridas de tus piernas se curan solas? ―dijo Ino―Karin tuvo que estar hechizándote para dormir mientras yo te curaba ¡Ya ha pasado 10 días desde que intentaron quemarte! ¡Mira! ―le señaló los tobillos- ¡Ya no tienes ninguna marca! ―Sakura tambien se dio cuenta que le habían cambiado sus vestiduras por un vestido negro

― ¿Por qué me trajeron?

―Eres una bruja como nosotras―dijo Karin mirando sus uñas

― ¿Qué?

―así como escuchas―dijo Ino esta vez―Y entre las tres tenemos el poder suficiente para destruir el pueblo.

― ¿destruir el pueblo?

―Ash vaya que preguntas demasiado, frentona―Sakura frunció el ceño

―Cierra la boca… ¡Cerda!

―Y es ruda―dijo Ino mirando a Karin―me gusta―empezó a caminar, Sakura se levantó tambaleándose y siguió a la rubia.

― Nunca vi que te quemaran.

―Nunca lo hicieron―respondió Karin por Ino

―vine aquí por mi propia voluntad―respondió la rubia dirigiéndose a la caldera ―mis poderes despertaron cuando tenía 20 y decidí encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir antes de que los del pueblo se dieran cuenta, llevo 4 años en esta cueva.

― ¿quiere decir que si soy una verdadera bruja?

― ¿Qué ya no te dijimos? ―la rubia arrugó la nariz con un poco de fastidio― pocas chicas a las que quemaron eran verdaderas brujas, pero solamente sobreviviste tú.

― ¿Por qué solamente yo?

― Por mi―dijo Karin―Yo soy la reina de las brujas y como no había despertado mis poderes sino hasta que intentaron quemarme, no pude rescatar más chicas además de ti.

―bien―dijo Ino―mañana es 31 de octubre. Éste día es cuando la pared entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo espiritual es más delgada que nunca―una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios―el día perfecto para una exterminación total.

―Exterminación total… ―repitió Sakura―No… No puedo.

― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Ino haciendo un puchero, como si le hubiesen quitado su juguete favorito.

―Mi esposo… Mi bebé…

―Lazos… ―dijo Karin arrugando la nariz―de todas las brujas jóvenes, tenía que salvar a una casada y completamente enamorada―Karin se colocó su mano en la barbilla tratando de pensar― ¿es lo único que te une con el pueblo? ―Sakura asintió―Iremos esta noche a las doce y los traeremos aquí.

― Pero… ¿Estará bien traerlos?

― ¿quieres que mueran con el resto? ―preguntó Ino mostrando dureza en la mirada

― ¡Nunca he dicho que quiero destruir el pueblo! ―Karin la miró con sus ojos rojos destellando de ira. Sakura pudo sentir el ambiente cambiar, pudo sentir un aumento de poder en el aire. Se dio cuenta que ese poder provenía de la reina de las brujas.

― ¿Enserio no quieres destruir un lugar en donde juzgan mujeres sin razón y las llevan a la muerte? ¿Crees que todas esas chicas eran un peligro? ¡Yo soy un peligro! ¡Ino es un peligro! ¡Tú eres un peligro! ¡Pero el resto de esas chicas no! ¡Si no te hubiesen intentado quemar nunca hubieses despertado tu poder! ¿No crees que te quitaron una oportunidad para vivir? ¿Que hay de tu familia? ¿Quieres que tu hija crezca en un pueblo que quema mujeres sin razón y sin su madre? ¡¿ENSERIO LO QUIERES?!

― ¡NO ME GRITES! ―le exclamó Sakura― ¡YO NO TE PEDÍ QUE ME RESCATARAS!

― ¡BIEN! ―Karin señaló a Sakura con su dedo ―Terminaré el trabajo y luego buscaremos otra chica.

― ¡YA BASTA! ―exclamó Ino― ¡No peleen! ―la rubia suspiró y miró a Sakura―Sakura creo que estás de acuerdo en que esos idiotas se merecen morir por todo lo que han hecho.

― Pero… ¿y los niños? ¡Hay gente inocente!

― ¡Me vale mierda! ―exclamó Karin― ¡Quiero verlos morir a todos! ¡Somos brujas! ¡Podemos hacer lo que queramos! ―Karin estiró su mano y en pocos segundos una escoba estuvo en ellas. La reina se subió en ella y salió por la cueva.

―Aun no va a atacar, necesitamos que sea mañana a media noche―dijo Ino―Sakura… piénsalo.

―No todas las brujas somos malvadas―Ino rió

―Eres muy ingenua, tarde o temprano tu corazón se oscurecerá.

―El tuyo aun no lo está.

―Créeme que sí―le dio una sonrisa malévola―Y Karin… Ella es la reina, su corazón siempre estará oscuro, así que… Yo que tú voy buscando la forma de buscar a tu familia y trayéndola aquí.

―Necesito tu ayuda… ―Ino le sonrió.

 _ **.**_

Sakura casi llora al ver la escena que la esperaba en la casa. Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla dormitando frente a la cuna de Sarada, se notaba triste y derrumbado. Sakura se sintió culpable, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era su culpa… Si los aldeanos no la hubiesen sacado de su casa y no la hubiesen acusado de bruja, nunca la hubiesen intentado quemar, entonces nunca hubiese despertado su poder. Sintió ira en su interior y culpó al pueblo de su desgracia.

―Vamos―dijo, Ino sonrió, sintió la oscuridad apoderarse de Sakura. Entraron a la casa y en vez de despertar a Sasuke y decirle que tenía que irse, lo único que hizo fue tomar una hoja de papel y escribir algo con tinta

" _Váyanse del pueblo._

 _Por favor, estén a salvo._

 _Los amo._

 _Sakura."_

Las dos brujas salieron de la casa y se fueron volando a su cueva, planearían el ataque del día siguiente.

 _ **.**_

Sasuke despertó con el llanto de Sarada. La meció en sus brazos tratando de calmarla, desde que Sakura había desaparecido él se había quedado a cargo de su hija. Bostezó mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar el alimento para la niña. De vuelta a la cuna se dio cuenta del papel que había en la mesa. Lo tomó y lo leyó.

―Sakura… ―susurró y luego miró a la pequeña niña. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, estaba feliz de saber que su esposa estaba viva y seguiría sus instrucciones. Empezó a recoger ropa, partirían antes del amanecer.

 _ **.**_

Ya casi a la media noche las tres brujas se posicionaron en lo alto de unas montañas que bordeaban el pueblo. Las tres brujas estaban preparadas para causar terror.

―Están tan tranquilos―dijo Karin―Ignoraron mi advertencia…

―Estoy lista―dijo Ino

―Yo igual―dijo Sakura. Las tres brujas tenían una mirada depredadora.

Cuando dio la media noche, las tres se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a recitar algún hechizo en un idioma extraño. Mientras recitaban el hechizo, una nube de oscuridad las envolvía. Más oscuro que sus propios corazones.

Terminado el hechizo una sombra se dispuso frente a ellas, inclinándose a las mujeres que le habían dado la libertad.

― ¿Ves ese pequeño pueblo? ―señaló la reina de la brujas―destrúyelo, es todo tuyo.

El demonio soltó un gruñido de fascinación y se dirigió al pueblo.

Sobre la montaña, las brujas admiraron el terror que habían ocasionado en el pueblo. Era simplemente increíble escuchar los gritos de las personas siendo torturadas por demonios.

Ellas rieron, habían decidido que todos los años, en esa misma fecha sembrarían el terror.

 _ **Nota: Se me hizo un poquito difícil escribirlo pero aquí está 7u7**_

 _ **Es la primera vez que escribo algo de terror jajajajja Lo mío es el romance, pero adoro los retos 7u7**_

 _ **Escogí el tema de las brujas porque simplemente me parece interesante como antiguamente simplemente por tener algún defecto que se viera demasiado acusaban a una mujer de brujería. Estuve investigando sobre criaturas –Porque al principio quería escoger hombres lobo- y leí que los mitos sobre brujas salieron al mismo tiempo que el de hombres lobo, pero a la gentes se la hacía más fácil juzgar mujeres que a hombres ¿Por qué el mundo tiene que ser así? Ah no, ya me alargué 7u7**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews ;)**_


End file.
